Prim's Diary
by sparkle2601
Summary: This is the diary of Primrose Everdeen, through The 74th Hunger Games, the 75th Hunger Games and the uprising, right up to her death.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

I am Primrose Everdeen, I am 9 years old and today we are very hungry. My mom traded some medicines to get me this diary for my birthday, years ago, but I only decided to use it today. I feel terrible, because if we get sick, and need that medicine then we won't have any.

Mommy is lying in bed. She hasn't gotten up since daddy died, 3 months ago. Katniss goes in and feeds her, but we don't even know if she eats.

Katniss is gone somewhere. She said she might come back with food. I think she is gone hunting. If she brings back a squirrel, then maybe mommy will get up, she can make a soup or a stew and then we can be a big happy family again.

How can we be a big happy family if daddy isn't here.

Katniss came back, except she didn't have squirrel. She had badly burnt bread, which is the largest meal we've had in days.

Katniss sat down and told me what had happened, and why she had the bread.

Lately it has rained terribly, and there was nothing out for Katniss to hunt. She came out of the forest near the bakery and she sat down by a tree, crying. She doesn't cry very much.

She heard a noise and looked up, with her bow ready, and standing there was the baker's son. He was throwing out burnt bread to the pigs. Peeta, I think his name is. Katniss says she sees him in school sometimes. He saw how sad, thin and hungry she was and threw her some bread. His rather mean mother saw him, and slapped him for wasting the bread on the very poor people. They are poor too, but not as poor as we are, because they have someone to take care of them, and they have a business.

We just ate the bread, with some butter from my goat. Katniss gave me more than I needed, even though I insisted not. She said it was because I was growing and I needed healthy food. She should have had more, because she is still growing too. She is only thirteen.

Katniss just said she needed help with something so I have to go.

-_Primrose Everdeen_


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary,

It has been a two weeks since I wrote my last entry. The rain has finally stopped and Katniss went hunting today. Mom is still in bed though.

Even though it has stopped raining there are still a lot of puddles outside. It is also very wet. When I went outside to check on Lady, my goat, I saw this poor, yellow-gold cat out, sitting in a puddle like a big fat flop. Of course, I had to take it in, that poor thing. I fed it a tiny bit of goat cheese and it started purring. I decided to name it Buttercup, because it is a beautiful yellowish-gold. At least when I wash it it is. Then Katniss came home, and things went downhill from there.

When Katniss came through the door, immediately Buttercup hissed. He bared his sharp teeth.

"Whoa!" Katniss said. "Where did you get that thing? We do not need it in here!"

"But," I tried to say, but Katniss interrupted me. "No buts!" She said. "We have enough mouths to feed in here!"

I told her that I will take care of him and I will feed him with our leftovers, and some cheese and milk from Lady. She finally agreed, but said that if he becomes any trouble then we can't keep him.

Katniss showed me what she got from hunting after. She got three squirrels, a bird of some random sort, and Gale, her hunting partner, traded her fourth squirrel for a few slices of bread.

We just ate, but I have some big news! Today, when we were eating dinner, mom got up! She came up and asked what we were eating. We all gave her a hug, and Katniss got her some food. I explained why we have a cat running around and she reminded us about something very important.

Tomorrow is the reaping for the 72nd Hunger Games.

I don't know _why _Katniss never remembered this, but it doesn't matter. She is the only one getting reaped, though she put her name in 12 times, so we can get some tesserae. It will last us for a little while, and help us survive.

Mom says that she has gotten over dad's death and she is ready to move on. I hope she does, because Katniss, my 13-year-old sister is much braver than she seems. She thinks she can raise a family on her own, but she really can't.

I have to go now, my mother wants me.

-_Primrose Everdeen_


End file.
